


What Music They Make

by hazelwho



Category: due South
Genre: Community: dsc6dsnippets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelwho/pseuds/hazelwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippet for the prompt "Bauhaus". Really gen, but can be shippy if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Music They Make

“Holy crap, Bauhaus is coming to Chicago!” said Ray one morning over breakfast. Fraser put down the World News section of the _Trib_ and Ray pointed to an article in the Arts section.

“I had no idea you favored German modernism, Ray. Is there an exhibit at the art museum?”

“Uh, no Fraser, I think you got that confused. Bauhaus is a band,” Ray explained patiently.

“A band?”

“Yeah. As in _Bela Logusi’s Dead_? They did the opening club performance for this David Bowie vampire movie Stell dragged me to back in the day, and I kinda got into them. Good stuff, kinda weird, lots of tension and darkness.”

“Bela Logusi? The actor?”

“No, Frase, the song. Although we can watch him do Dracula if you want. That’s a good version, and probably one we’d agree on,” offered Ray.

“Ray, I have no interest in reinitiating our two-day-long debate of the merits of Francis Ford Coppola’s _Dracula_.”

“Fraser,” sighed Ray, “You _know_ that’s not the name of the movie.”

“Well,” huffed Fraser, “that most certainly was **not** _Bram Stoker_ ’s Dracula.”

Ray took a deep breath and actively worked at not getting sucked back into the argument. “Okay, okay, I don’t want to fight about it again. Let’s just agree that the costumes are awesome and Gary Oldman is God, and you ignore the title and I’ll ignore how Keanu Reeves ruined the movie, and then we’ll both let it go, because we will never ever have to watch it again.” 

Fraser shot Ray an almost sheepish grin. “As you say, Ray. And I’m sure we shall both enjoy Bela Lugosi’s Dracula, and the band the actor inspired.”

“Great then,” said Ray, making a note to pick up concert tickets and rent _Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein_ on his way home.


End file.
